Cuando un Mago Idiota Volvió
by vikipaxa
Summary: La vida de dos chicos de 22 años y su amigo-esclavo era totalmente normal, hasta que Harry Popote regresa como un gran mago y con no muy buenos planes, desde aquí la aventura comienza y nada volverá a ser igual... (Les aviso es un GrimxMandy) Segunda parte subida! :) se llama "Te Vuelvo a Ver"
1. Capitulo I

¡Hola lectores! Bien aquí les traigo mi primer fic de esta serie. Este es el primer capitulo, no planeo que sea muy largo... bueno primero veremos que tal les parece. Ojala lo disfruten y espero sus mas sinceras opiniones :)

Antes que todo quiero aclarar que, Las Sombrias Aventuras de Billy y Mandy no me pertenecen en absoluto, este es un trabajo puramente lúdico. También dejo avisado que en la historia me referire a "Grim" como Puro Hueso.

Bien, ahora si, ¡que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Capitulo I

Un día común y corriente en Endsville…

-¡Eres un idiota Billy! Solo a ti se te podía ocurrir la genial idea de ocupar de nuevo mi poción para preparar tus estúpidos panecillos.- Gritaba enfadado Puro Hueso mientras combatían contra unos zombis.

-No te debería sorprender viniendo de Billy.- Comento Mandy, rubia de 22 años ya, mientras peleaba.

-¡Esto es divertido!- Grita entusiasmado Billy, chico de 22 años también, golpeando a un zombi con un bate de beisbol. -¡Dieeeez puntos para mí!

-Por qué no haces algo útil huesudo y te deshaces de esta molestia.

-No sé cómo Mandy, el estúpido de Billy quizás que más habrá sacado de mi baúl, los zombis se comieron los panecillos pero siguen activos, no pasó lo mismo que la última vez.

-¡Oigan chicos miren lo que encontré!- Billy corría contento sosteniendo algo en las manos. –Un huevo zombi, lo llamare… ¡Popolón!- Mandy miro el "huevo" que traía Billy, era verde y tenía una forma familiar. Piensa unos segundos y luego abre los ojos.

-Billy, idiota eso no es un huevo es una… ¡Granada!

-Mmmmm… Por lo que veo no tiene el seguro…- Puro hueso comenta observando el objeto. Luego toma una pausa y grita. -¡Calaveras saltarinas, esa cosa no tiene el seguro!- Desesperado comenzó a correr lo que más pudo y detrás le siguió Mandy.

-De donde demonios saco Billy una granada.- Se preguntaba Mandy mientras corría.

-No los escuches Popolón, yo te cuidare, seré tu papá y viviremos… ¡Felices por siempre!- Dijo Billy abrazando la granada pero de repente escucha un ruido y se percata de la mecha que iba quemándose rápidamente, hasta que una fuerte explosión se hizo notar por todo Endsville.

-Bueno al menos acabamos con los zombis. –Dijo Puro hueso mientras veían la lluvia de partes de zombis por todos lados. -¿Y Billy?- Pregunto mirando a los alrededores.

-¿Acaso importa?- Dijo Mandy dando la espalda. –Lo que es a mí, esta cacería me dio hambre, me voy por algo de comer.

-Tienes razón Mandy, además está por empezar mi telenovela. Espero que hoy le den su merecido al infeliz de Chicle Faustino…- Decía mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Billy, pero Mandy lo interrumpe.

-Ya cállate Puro Hueso, a nadie le interesa saber de tus telenovelas.- Lo regaño mientras entraban a la casa, Puro Hueso se sentó y tomando el control del televisor la encendió. Al lado del se sentó Mandy cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué esperas para traerme algo de comer huesudo?

-Pero… pero… pero ya me senté y empezó el programa. Olvídalo ¡Ve tú!- Mandy iba a hablar pero Billy abriendo la puerta cae de golpe al piso, levanta ligeramente la cabeza y mira a los chicos.

-Creo que a Popolón se le salió un pequeño gas… ¡Auch!- Se quejó dejando caer su rostro contra el suelo.

-¿Qué le paso a Billy?- Pregunto Irwin entrando a la casa.

-Tuvo un ligero accidente con un "huevo".- Dijo Puro hueso, con expresión seria en su cadavérico rostro y haciendo comillas con los dedos. -¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí engendro con lentes? Quiero ver mi programa en paz.

-Yo… vengo por mi bella doncella…- Camino y se acercó a Mandy, la chica rodo los ojos molesta. -¿Quieres salir conmigo a ver una película nena?

-Por qué no mejor te desapareces.- Dijo Mandy sin despegar su mirada de la televisión. De repente un torbellino apareció desde el suelo haciendo volar a Irwin del lugar. –Eso es perfecto.- Murmuro la chica. En la sala apareció un hombre alto que llevaba puesto una enorme capa color negro, con una singular marca en la frente, era Harry Popote intentando llamar la atención de los chicos, pero estos no le tomaron mucho caso y siguieron cada cual en lo suyo.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no se sorprendieron con mi llegada? ¿No preguntaran que hago aquí?- Dijo enfadado al ver que no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención.

-No.- Dijo secamente Puro hueso.

-A nadie le importa.- Respondió Mandy.

-¿Y tú Billy si me preguntaras?

-Looooooo sientoooooo, pero iré a sacarme los mocos un rato.- Respondió el chico metiéndose el dedo en la nariz. Popote enfadado apretó los puños.

-¡Me quieren poner atención!- Grito enfurecido. Alrededor de él aparecieron unas llamas azules. Sorprendidos todos lo miraron.

-¿Cómo demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?- Le pregunta Mandy.

-¿No que te habías retirado de la magia?- Dice curioso Puro Hueso.

-Y vaya que buena decisión tomaste, eras un pésimo hechicero.- Agrego Mandy.

-Si la verdad es que si, ¿recuerdas que lo único que podía hacer bien era hablar con la comida?- Dijo divertido Puro Hueso. –Pobre chico era un total fracaso.- Soltó una carcajada, mientras Popote con el ceño fruncido esperaba a que terminaran.

-¡Quieren callarse!- Grito exasperado.

-Di de una vez que demonios quieres Popote.- Lo regaño impaciente Mandy.

-Pues verán…- Comenzó a contar. -¿Recuerdan que herede una plantación de maní?

-No.- Respondió Mandy.

-Yo tampoco.- Añadió Puro Hueso.

-¿Maní? ¿Quién dijo maní?- Agrego Billy. –Dénmelos, son míos ¡son míos!

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdan? Capítulo 72, temporada 7. ¿No les suena?

-Ya recuerdo.- Dijo Puro Hueso. -¡Cuando te robaste mi hoz! Por eso no sabes cuánto te odio…

-¡Ya ve al grano de una vez!- Le grito Mandy.

-Pues bien, al principio ¡fue espectacular! La plantación de maní daba sus frutos y yo cada vez me hacía más y más millonario. Pero pasaron los años y a pesar de que tenía los bolsillos llenos de dinero, seguía solo, mi única compañía eran mis marionetas, y para colmo… ¡la gente se burlaba de mí!

-Pero que patético.- Dijo Mandy rodando los ojos.

-¡Pero eso se acabó! Me entere que la escuela de Sapobledor está en quiebra, el pobre viejo sapo se estaba volviendo loco, así que aproveche y le compre la escuela con el fin de hacer amigos y que las personas me conocieran, pero… cuando recorría los pasillos, llegue a la oficina del viejo Sapobledor y en el escritorio encontré un libro. Lo tomé. Lo leí e increíblemente era un libro de poderosos hechizos… después de un tiempo practicando pude dominar bien cada técnica y ahora… ¡Me he convertido en un poderoso mago!- Dijo soltando una risa malvada.

-Y eso nos tiene que importar porque…- Dijo Mandy levantando la ceja.

-Pues te contare belleza que, en el libro se encuentra un poderoso hechizo capaz de hacer que tome ¡el poder y dominio completo del mundo! Pero para eso necesito la hoz de Puro Hueso…

-Acaso estás loco, ¡no! Ni creas que te prestare mi hoz.- Dijo Puro Hueso cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues no la vengo a pedir prestada…- Popote lanza una carcajada maligna y con su mano comienza a disparar unas extrañas bolas azules de magia. Mandy las esquivaba ágilmente y Puro Hueso las repele con su hoz, mientras Popote se acercaba intentando robársela. Billy que estaba detrás de Popote se percató que en su bolsillo llevaba algo.

-¡Maní!- Grito el chico y desesperado se abalanza sobre Harry tirándolo al suelo, en eso Mandy aprovecha para golpearlo en la cabeza con un florero, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Buen golpe Mandy!- La felicito Puro Hueso. -¿Qué haremos con él? –Pensaban, pero no alcanzaron a concretar nada porque Popote se levantó del suelo furioso y tomando a Mandy del brazo desapareció del lugar.

-¡Vuelveeeeee! ¡Aun no tengo mi maní!- Grito Billy mientras de golpe cayo Irwin en la sala.

-¡Cállate demonio narizón!- Lo regaño Puro Hueso. -¿No te das cuenta que Harry Popote se acaba de llevar a Mandy?

-¿Mandy? ¿Qué le paso a Mandy?- Pregunto inquieto Irwin. – ¡Debemos ir a salvarla!

-¡Quieres cerrar la boca! Intento pensar…- Dijo Huesos concentrado y preocupado. –Pero… ¿Dónde demonios se la llevo?...

…

-Bienvenida Mandy…- Dijo Popote una vez que llegaron a un extraño pero familiar lugar.

-Que ra…- La chica miro por todos lados para saber en dónde estaba y pudo reconocer que era la escuela de hechicería.- ¡Por qué demonio me trajiste aquí! Llévame en este instante de vuelta a Endsville o conocerás lo que es tener tatuado en la cara un lindo moretón…- Sin querer la chica tropieza con alguien.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- Repetía insistentemente un chico, Mandy curiosa observo por una puerta y vio a muchos jóvenes más, que parecían aterrados.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto Popote?- Pregunto sintiéndose un poco asustada. Pero como siempre, evito demostrarlo estando totalmente seria.

-Como veras Mandy, compre esta escuela y esclavice a los alumnos. ¡Ya me canse de ser humillado! Es hora de que el mundo page por lo que me ha hecho y este es momento de… ¡Mi venganza!- Dijo soltando una tenebrosa risa.

-Bien…- Murmuro Mandy. –Yo haría lo mismo… Pero para qué demonios me tiene aquí ¿Eh?

-Te explicare Mandy… existe un hechizo que puede… digamos "matar" a la muerte.- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- Mandy comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupada.

-Exacto, hay un poderoso hechizo, aunque tiene un inconveniente, solo se puede hacer una vez cada 24 horas ya que requiere de mucho esfuerzo. Pero existe la forma Mandy… ¡Pero!- Agrego. –También existe otra forma para poder dominar el mundo… y en esto me puedes ayudar tú, y obvio tendrías tu parte en esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Pues solo necesito unirme con un alma oscura, eso me ayudara a tener el poder suficiente para concretar mi plan, un alma oscura puede suplir la esencia maligna que tiene la hoz. Pero unirme en matrimonio…

-¡Estás loco Popote! Devuélveme en este instante loco descerebrado, ni muerta me casaría con un fracasado como tú.

-¿Ni siquiera por el poder que te puedo ofrecer…?

-¡Olvídalo! Y yo que pensé que Billy era el idiota más grande que podía existir, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Comprendo…- Dijo Popote pensativo. –Entonces… Puro Hueso tendrá que darme su hoz, sea por las buenas… o las malas…- Mandy quedo pensativa por unos instantes, Popote realmente se había vuelto poderoso, ¿Y si lograba su objetivo? ¿Si cumplía lo de "matar a la muerte"? ¿Eso era posible? Sintió una extraña angustia, y preocupación… ¿Preocupación por Puro Hueso? Si. Es que ella hace mucho tiempo estaba ocultando de la forma más cuidadosa los sentimientos tenia hacia él. Lo encontraba ridículo, absurdo, totalmente inaceptable, esos sentimientos no debían estar en ella, definitivamente no, pero no podía controlarlos, en esta ocasión no…

-Está bien… Me casare contigo…- Dijo fuerte y claro Mandy.

-¡Perfecto!- Grito feliz Popote. –Nos casaremos dentro de 3 días, ahora ve por tus cosas y en un rato más te pasare a buscar para que te vengas a vivir acá.- "3 días…" pensaba Mandy. "En 3 días tengo que ver la forma de destruirte Popote…"

-Está bien…- Respondió secamente.

-¡Esto será espectacular!- Dijo Popote sacando una marioneta. -"No estas aburrido, y te diré porque, tu eres mi amuleto y me alegra tenerte."- Canto con entusiasmo. Luego chasqueo los dedos y llevo a Mandy devuelta a donde estaba…

…

La chica apareció de la nada en medio de la sala en la casa de Billy. Todos la notaron sorprendidos e inmediatamente Puro Hueso se le acerco preocupado.

-¡Mandy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué demonios te hizo ese idiota de Popote?- Mandy solo dio un respiro.

-Tengo hambre…- Fue lo único que dijo la chica, la que sin más se dirigió a la cocina. Huesos quedo boquiabierto y enfadado con su actitud. Molesto la sigue a la concina y la mira.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?- Pregunto Mandy mientras husmeaba en el refrigerador.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¡Pero qué demonios paso Mandy!-

-Bien… Si quieres saber.- Tomo un sorbo de jugo directo de la botella. –Estuve conversando con Popote y…-

-¿y…?- Insistió Puro Hueso.

-Me ofreció poder y otras cosas a cambio de que me casara con el dentro de 3 días y yo acepte, eso es todo.- Puro Hueso quedo paralizado en la cocina sin saber que decir. –Bien, debo irme, tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas.- La chica iba a salir de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta principal, pero siente que la detienen. Ella sorprendida mira a Puro Hueso.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te casaras? Pero él tiene pensado robarme mi hoz y ¿tu así como nada te estas uniendo con el enemigo? No puedo creer que tu egoísmo llegue a tal punto de traicionar a los que siempre estuvieron contigo…

-No seas idiota. El ya no te robara la hoz, me conto que no le interesa, lo uso como excusa para buscarme. –Mintió con el propósito de que no supiera lo que de verdad sucedía.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras…- Dijo Puro Hueso con un notable tono de decepción. Mandy se sintió extrañada su la actitud pero sin querer darle importancia solo da la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida, se detuvo antes y sin mirar a Huesos soltó unas palabras.

-Eso es lo que siempre hago huesudo…- Y sin más se fue del lugar. Puro Hueso sintiendo una rara sensación se sentó pensativo. Esta situación extrañamente le estaba afectando pero no sabía el por qué. Mandy lo ha humillado desde que la conoció, no debería importarle en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera y mucho menos si corre algún riesgo o no, es más, ella se iría, eso debería hacerlo feliz. Pero no se sentía feliz…

…

-Mandy al llegar a su casa comienza a empacar sus cosas mientras calculaba y pensaba cuidadosamente lo que iba a hacer. –Solo tengo 3 días para pensar en algo- Se decía a si misma- Pero Puro Hueso por ningún motivo debe saber que esta estupidez la estoy haciendo por el… Eso sería ridículo…

…

* * *

Bueno, como verán Mandy decidió aceptar la proposición de Popote por proteger a Puro Hueso, de a poco se están viendo y saliendo a luz los sentimientos... XD

¿Saben? Me paso algo curioso, cuando estaba pensando en el nombre para el huevo de billy y para el personaje de la telenovela de Puro Hueso... ¡No se me ocurrió nada nadita! xD Así que utilice el bendito google para buscar nombres idiotas y saben? Popolón y Chicle Faustino son nombres reales que me encontré, alguien que seguro no quería a su hijo le puso ese nombre jajajajaja que cosas no? Faustino es pasable pero... ¿Chicle? De seguro no tenían mucha imaginación o al revés, tenían mucha jajajajaj XD y Popolón... Sin comentarios xD

Agrego algo antes que lo olvide! La canción que canta (Para variar) Popote es la misma que canta en el capitulo "Harry Popote y la Orden de los Cacahuates" de la temporada 7.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus opiniones y ojala esta sección crezca mas ya que hay muy poquitos fics de esta serie en español.

Saludos! Nos leemos pronto! :)


	2. Capitulo II

Hola chicos! Les debo una tremenda, enorme e inmensa disculpa, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no actualizo y es que no he podido por una serie de problemas que... Buff! Pero volví por fin y ahora terminare la historia y publicare capítulos lo mas rápido posible, se los debo :P

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 y espero pronto subir el 3 para poder ponerme al día con ustedes, y nuevamente les pido un millón de disculpas!

Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones :D

* * *

Capitulo II

-Se siente como golpean la puerta de la casa y Mandy creyendo saber de quien se trataba, toma sus cosas y se dirige a abrirla, cuando lo hace ve un hermoso carruaje verde que era tirado por unos caballos con alas, el conductor iba totalmente cubierto, y esperaba a que ella se subiera. Desde el otro lado de la calle Puro Hueso observaba curioso lo que sucedía por la ventana.

-¡Que haces huesitos!- Le grito Billy. Puro Hueso dio un salto asustado.

-¡Demonios Billy!- Lo regaño enfadado. Billy sin prestar mucha atención se acerca a la ventana y ve lo que sucedía.

-¿Mandy por qué lleva esas maletas? ¿Se va de viaje?- Preguntaba el chico.

-Algo así…- Responde un poco molesto. Billy abre la ventana y saca medio cuerpo hacia afuera.

-¡Que tengas un buen viaje Mandy!- Le grita con fuerza. La rubia al escuchar esa familiar voz, gira la cabeza para ver a los dos que estaban en la ventana. Billy feliz se despedía con la mano mientras que puro hueso le lanzo una fría mirada. Mandy sin tomarle mucha importancia se sube a la carroza la cual emprende el vuelo. Puro hueso intentaba hacer caso omiso a lo que sucedía pero las ganas de seguir ese carruaje eran muchas… ¿y si Popote estaba planeando algo malo contra Mandy? ¿Si ella estaba en riesgo?... Es verdad, esa chica nunca lo ha tratado bien, es más, solo lo ha humillado y denigrado, pero se preocupaba por ella, en cada momento estaba a su lado, y aunque ella fuera fría, ella también se preocupaba por él. Bastaba con recordar todas aquellas veces en las que estuvieron en peligro…

-Puro Hueso sacudió su cabeza. –Billy acompáñame.- Dijo, y sin más tomo su hoz.

-¡Esperen chicos!- Los detuvo Irwin. -¿Van por Mandy cierto? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- Insistía en moreno.

-Olvídalo. Con un idiota me sobra.- Respondió Puro Hueso secamente y con la hoz se fueron volando rápidamente detrás de la carroza.

-¡Noooo!- Grito Irwin corriendo detrás de Billy y Huesos. Dio un gran salto y se colgó de la hoz yéndose junto a ellos colgando atrás. –No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo.- Se decía a si mismo mientras pataleaba por el aire, aferrándose bien a la hoz.

…

El carruaje llevo a Mandy hasta la ex escuela de Sapobledor, aterrizaron y ahí la esperaba un joven con una capucha negra. El chico tenía cara de asustado y nervioso pero con mucho respeto y cuidado recibió a la chica.

-Sígame por aquí por favor…- Dijo con un tono de voz un poco quebrado. Mandy extrañada lo siguió hasta el interior del lugar, caminaron hasta una sala de estar donde había unos lindos sofás, en ese lugar la esperaba Popote.

-Muy bien esclavo, yo me encargo de la chica.- Dijo Popote en un tono fuerte. El muchacho solo hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. –Ven, sígueme… futura esposa mía.- Sonrió sínicamente mientras le ofrecía el brazo. La chica rodo los ojos y le dio un empujón.

-No empieces con bobadas.- Le dijo mientras lo seguía. -¿Quién es ese chico al que llamaste esclavo?-

-El, como muchos otros que ya conocerás, son mis esclavos, alumnos de la escuela que hechicé para que me obedecieran incondicionalmente.

-Vaya… No me esperaba algo así de ti, por primera vez veo que haces algo bien.- Dijo Mandy un poco sorprendida. Caminaron hasta un cuarto enorme que estaba sutilmente decorado, con baño propio y una gran cama.

-¡Ronan!- Grito Harry y de inmediato apareció un chico en la habitación.

-Dígame señor.-

-Mandy, puedes instalarte aquí, no nos veremos hasta mañana que será la ceremonia de compromiso. Cualquier cosa que necesites se la puedes pedir a Ronan.- "Perfecto" pensó Mandy, sin Popote en el camino le sería más fácil buscar la manera de destruirlo. –Bien adiós, nos vemos mañana… Amor.- Se despidió marcando fuertemente la última palabra, a Mandy esto le causo escalofríos. Una vez que Popote se fue Mandy decidió ir a recorrer el lugar en busca de algo que la pudiera ayudar.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?- Pregunto Ronan con la cabeza agachada. Mandy salió de sus pensamientos y miro al chico.

-No. Solo daré un paseo por el lugar ve a hacer lo que quieras, cuando necesite algo te llamo.- Dijo secamente la chica, el chico con cuidado se salió de la habitación. Y así Mandy salió a recorrer el sitio.

…

-¿Este es la escuela de Sapobledor?- Se preguntaba Puro Hueso recorriendo con la mirada el cambiado lugar.

-¡Huesos!- Grito Billy mientras corría arrastrando a alguien de la mano. –Mira tengo un nuevo amigo, te presento a… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pero el chico se soltó fuertemente y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos!- De inmediato llegaron corriendo muchos esclavos persiguiendo al trio que había llegado de improviso al lugar.

-¡Genial!- Exclamo Billy feliz. –Trajiste a todos tus amigos, ¡así será mucho más divertido!

-Esto no es bueno…- Dijo a penas Puro Hueso mientras veía como se acercaban a ellos. -¡Corran!- Grito y sin más se echó a correr metiéndose por una de las puertas de la ex escuela, dejando solos a Billy e Irwin.

-Billy…- Dijo asustado el moreno. –No creo que ellos quieran jugar…- De apoco los esclavos los rodeaban y acorralaban…

…

-Vaya, de la que me salve- Dijo sintiéndose más tranquilo Puro Hueso.

-Salvarte de que…- Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él. La parca de a poco se gira hasta ver que estaba ahí mismo nada más y nada menos que Mandy. –Qué diablos haces aquí cabeza hueca- Exigió saber enfurecida.

-Pues vine a hablar contigo niña. ¿Cómo es eso que de la nada te piensas casar? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

-¿Volverme loca? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que yo haga?- Dijo más enfadada.

-¿No te das cuenta de que es una estupidez lo que estás haciendo? Te estas vendiendo, eso es lo que pasa, ¿Ahora aceptaras casarte con cualquiera que venga a ofrecerte poder? Yo siempre pensé que tu si eras inteligente. Bueno, eso creí, esa es la supuesta Mandy que conocí…- Bajo un poco la mirada sintiéndose decepcionado, cosa que la rubia pudo notar con claridad.

-¡Quién demonios te crees para venir y decirme ese montón de estupideces! Entiendo que hayas sentido la obligación de cuidarnos a Billy y a mí por el hecho de que te forzamos a ser nuestro amigo, pero lo que yo haga no te incumbe huesudo entiende eso. Además, no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?, si tú nos odias.

-Eh…- Puro Hueso se quedó pensativo un instante, y es que Mandy había dado en el punto, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esta situación? Quiso responder pero no pudo, intentando responderse al mismo esa pregunta. Mandy lo observaba esperando impaciente una respuesta.

-Sabes huesudo mejor vete de una vez quieres.- Mandy abrió la misma puerta por la que Puro Hueso había entrado y lo espero, clavándole una fría mirada, a que saliera. Huesos apretó enfadado su hoz y sin más salió del lugar sintiendo un fuerte portazo. Dio un suspiro y recordó que a Billy e Irwin los habían estado siguiendo esos tipos extraños con los que se toparon al llegar, con la mirada los busco.

-Vaya, vaya…- Se escuchó una voz al lado del. –No me esperaba visitas hoy.- Dijo Popote bajándose de una carroza. "Lo único que faltaba" pensó Puro Hueso fastidiado. –Bueno así puedo invitarte a ti y a Billy para mañana a la fiesta de compromiso y al matrimonio. Toma.- Dijo entregándole unas invitaciones.

-Gracias.- Dijo a regaña dientes Huesos mientras las tomaba, de repente ve como detrás del aparecen unos esclavos.

–Bueno, me ahorraste el viaje pero aun así invadiste sin permiso mis tierras así que, esclavos encárguense del.- Sin decir nada más Popote chasqueo los dedos y desapareció dejando a Puro Hueso solo con los esclavos.

-Ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea de quién soy, así que ni se atrevan a ponerme un dedo encima.- Los desafío, pero los esclavos sin hacerle caso lo tomaron y lo tiraron por un pequeño acantilado que limitaba con la ex escuela.

-¡Huesos! Al fin llegaste.- Grito emocionado Billy al ver caer a Huesos. –Mira nos encontramos con este viejo loco, es muy divertido.- Dijo soltando una risa.

-¿Viejo loco?- Se preguntó observando al acompañante de los chicos. -¿Sapobledor eres tú? –El viejo sapo estaba mal cuidado, apenas usaba un par de harapos como ropa, tenía arrugas por todo el rostro y la barba le llegaba al suelo. -¿Pero qué demonios te paso sapo?

-¿Puro Hueso? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto tímido observándolo. -¡Si eres tú! – Dijo más calmado levantándose del piso donde se encontraba sentado. Soltó una risa un poco maniaca y se acercó a Huesos quien lo miro extrañado. –Veras que desde que ese maldito de Popote me quito la escuela tengo que estar viviendo de lo que pueda. No tengo absolutamente nada.

-¿Y no que Popote te había comprado la escuela? ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?-

-¡Ese tramposo no me pago todo lo que tenía que pagarme! ¡Me engaño!- Exclamo molesto Sapobledor.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Puro Hueso pensativo. –Bien vámonos de este lugar de una buena vez. –Tomo su hoz e hizo un portal.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Por favor!- Les rogo Sapobledor.

-¡Por supuesto!- Grito feliz Billy tomando del brazo al sapo y llevándoselo a través del portal, detrás le siguieron los demás.

Al llegar a la casa, Billy condujo a Sapobledor a la cocina y ahí ambos comieron desaforadamente, Puro Hueso pensativo y distraído cayo sentado en el sofá.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto…- Decía el Sapo mientras comía y comía. –De alguna forma les pagare, después de vengarme de Popote, existe la forma de vencerlo sin problemas, por suerte ese idiota encontró solo una parte de mi libro de poderosos hechizos, el poder máximo se encuentra en otro libro que tengo escondido.

-Yo cuando iba a la escuela tenía que cargar un montón de libros, ahora como soy un adulto-joven trabajo como mi padre en Huacalaburger y cuando crezca quiero ser domador de cocodrilos igual que un tipo que sale en la televisión.- Dijo Billy rápidamente, luego cansado dio un profundo respiro y bebió jugo directo de la botella soltando un fuerte eructo…

Huesos callado y pensativo estaba en el sofá, muchas cosas daban vuelta en su huesuda cabeza. Sentía que toda esta situación le estaba afectando y no tenía la menor idea del por qué, ¿Acaso realmente estaba preocupado por ella? Después de todos esos años junto a los chicos no podía negar que se había encariñado.

En ese instante sintió un extraño sentimiento de vacío, algo le faltaba, han pasado varios minutos sin que recibiera una orden de parte de ella. De pronto comenzó a caer en cuenta de que hace bastante tiempo no le molestaba que ella lo llamara para alguna tarea, es más, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Ahora Mandy había madurado y podía entablar conversaciones con ella, habían veces que se la pasaban toda una tarde charlando de una u otra cosa mientras él hacia los quehaceres, y ella estudiaba o hacia sus trabajos de la universidad.

Pero ella ahora no estaba, de repente de un día a otro ella decidió casarse- ¿casarse?- Se preguntaba. –Ella no puede hacer eso y menos por esas estúpidas razones.- Dijo para sí mismo en un tono de decepción. –Mandy…- Soltó suavemente. Luego bruscamente movió su cabeza. –Esto no tiene por qué importarte Puro Hueso, es problema de ella lo que haga con su vida… Pero…- Arrastro estas últimas palabras e imaginándose una escena de ella con Popote, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme furia. Con fuerza se levantó y tomo su hoz, con ella partió el sofá en dos. -¡¿Por qué demonios me siento de esta forma?!- Se decía enojado sin poder entender que es lo que le pasaba…

...

* * *

¡Vaya! ¿Que le pasa a Puro Hueso? Bien creo que ya muchos tendrán una idea de que es lo que pasa aquí jejejejeje XD

Bien lectores, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de comentar y darme su sincera opinión, nos leemos pronto! :)


	3. Capitulo III

Hola nuevamente! Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, les advierto que tiene contenido sexual, es muy muy leve pero de todas formas se los quiero hacer saber antes de leerlo, también puede que sea un poco cursi XD

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo III

-Debe haber algo en algún lugar que me pueda ayudar…- Pensaba Mandy mientras caminaba por la ex escuela. Hasta que llega frente una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Biblioteca" –Bien no creo que pierda mucho si busco algo aquí.- Movió el picaporte y entro. Estuvo casi tres horas buscando y buscando, husmeando cada libro y cajón que encontraba esperando ver algo que le diera por lo menos una idea de cómo derrotar a Popote. Resignada da un golpe en la pared, pero al hacer esto siente algo extraño, se dio cuenta de que la muralla estaba desnivelada. Curiosa empuja lo que parecía ser un bloque de madera, este se desliza y revela un escondrijo. Con dificultad Mandy introduce su mano y comienza a palpar con cuidado lo que podría haber adentro, del lugar saco un raro libro, se veía muy antiguo y lleno de polvo, además de ser extremadamente delgado. Lo abre con cuidado y ve que tiene solo una hoja con algo escrito. La rubia lee en voz alta el contenido; "abraam lituotem bataflamte libilimin" De repente una enorme ráfaga de viento llenó la habitación haciendo volar muchas hojas y objetos, se calmó todo casi inmediatamente y la chica se quedó quieta esperando a que algo sucediera, pero nada más paso así que decidió irse a su habitación no sin llevarse el libro para poder investigar un poco más de que trata. Sin darse cuenta algo de lejos la observaba cuidadosamente…

…

-Puro Hueso intentando calmarse un poco decide ir a ver que hacían los chicos en la cocina, al entrar ve a Billy y a Sapobledor comiendo como si se les fuera a acabar el mundo. –Oye Sapobledor.- Le habla Huesos mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos. – ¿Supiste que Popote encontró un libro de hechizos tuyo y ahora es un mago poderoso?

\- Deje mi libro de hechizos en mi escritorio y él lo encontró, es un libro muy poderoso, pero no se preocupen existe otro libro que lo puede derrotar.- Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

-¡Estás hablando enserio!- Exclamo eufórico Puro Hueso. -¿Y dónde se puede encontrar ese libro?

-Ese libro lo tengo muy bien escondido en la biblioteca de la escuela, tiene solo una hoja, pero con eso bastara para vencer a ese odioso de Popote.-

-¿En la escuela? ¡Pero Popote ya debió encontrarlo! – Lo regaño molesto.

-No creas eso Puro Hueso, Popote es muy tarado para encontrarlo, tal vez siga en el mismo lugar donde lo deje. Ese libro tiene una invocación, y quien la recite recibirá la visita de un poderoso ser que estará a su disposición.

-Bien, si es verdad lo que dices, existe una posibilidad de librar a Mandy de ese idiota.

-Amigo Huesos, por lo que tengo entendido y supe por los rumores que andaban por allá…- Le comento Sapobledor. –Tu amiga decidió casarse con Popote ¿Por qué dices que la quieres librar?- Puro Hueso quedo congelado con la pregunta.

-Bien… bueno, él es un idiota, además Mandy se va a casar con el solo por poder, no pienso permitir que haga una locura como esa…- Respondió un poco inseguro.

-Mandy es nuestra amiga y tenemos que cuidarla.- Dijo Billy con la boca llena. –Tenemos que cuidar y proteger a los que queremos.

-¡Yo tengo que rescatarla!- Exclamo Irwin entrando a la cocina. –Ella es mía y no permitiré que alguien me la quite así como si nada.

-¡Por favor engendro! Ella jamás te ha tomado enserio, déjate de alucinar. Estúpido.- Le dijo Puro Hueso mostrándose fastidiado.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? Ella es mi nena y es mi deber cuidarla.- Huesos soltó una risa sarcástica y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Es que no tienes a quien más molestar? Yo me encargare de esto ¡No te entrometas!- Le grito con fuerza. Irwin lo miro asustado y sorprendido, solo enmudeció y se quedó tranquilo.-Bien…- Continuo. –Mañana es la ceremonia de "compromiso"- Dijo rodando los ojos. –Ahí podemos buscar el libro, solo dime con exactitud dónde encontrarlo y lo buscare…- Sapobledor asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a describirle como encontrarlo…

…

-Llego el día de la celebración, y mucha gente se encontraba reunida en un enorme salón de la ex escuela, Puro Hueso llego junto a Billy y detrás llego corriendo Irwin.

-Bien, ustedes par de idiotas quédense aquí, yo iré a buscar el libro.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también?- Reclamo Irwin enfadado.

-No molestes, ni siquiera debiste venir, ahora déjame en paz y vigila a Billy que no vaya a hacer alguna estupidez.- Puro Hueso comienza a caminar entre la gente hasta que encuentra una puerta, la observa por un rato y ve que es la misma que le describió Sapobledor, la abre y sale a un pasillo. –Bien ahora tengo que encontrar una puerta que diga biblioteca.- Dijo comenzando a buscar.

…

-Bien, no le encuentro el mas mínimo sentido a esto.- Mandy suelta un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro con fuerza. Se levanta del escritorio en el que se encontraba sentada y se dirige a la puerta para ir a la fiesta.

-¡Mamá!- Le grita alguien detrás. Mandy se da vuelta y se encuentra con un pequeño ser de piernas cortas y brazos largos, con anatomía de humano pero no era humano definitivamente. Perpleja se queda muda observando a aquel ser que la miraba pacientemente. –Mamá- Le dijo nuevamente.

-¿Qué diablos dices? Yo no soy tu madre ni nada parecido.

-¡Mamá!- Grita con fuerzas soltando una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar todo en la habitación. Mandy boquiabierta toma al pequeño ser en brazos y lo observa, este feliz la abraza pero Mandy lo corre inmediatamente.

-Ten algo en claro, yo no soy tu madre así que no me vuelvas a llamar así.- Le dijo mientras lo bajaba al piso nuevamente.

-¿Uh?- Dijo el ser mirándola confundido.

-El libro…- Dedujo Mandy intentando dar explicación a la aparición de ese ser. –Bien, me debo ir así que te dejare aquí en la pieza.- Sin más Mandy cerró la puerta y fue hasta el salón principal donde estaba la fiesta…

…

-Bien…- Dice Puro Hueso. –Esta es la biblioteca.- Entro al lugar y se fue directo a donde le había indicado Sapobledor… _"Debes ir hasta el fondo de la habitación, en la pared busca un pequeño relieve, empuja suavemente, ahí encontraras escondido el libro"… _ Huesos siguió cada indicación pero al llegar al final del lugar vio que ya habían abierto el escondite, esperanzado reviso si es que estaba el libro, pero no. -¡Demonios!- Maldijo molesto. Sin más salió de la biblioteca y camino por los pasillos hasta volver a la fiesta. Al llegar ve a Mandy conversando con Billy y ve como al lado de ella Irwin le decía algo mientras lloraba, pero no se hizo esperar un puñetazo de parte de ella hacia el chico. Esto le causo gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Luego llega Popote y toma bruscamente del brazo a Mandy llevándosela a otro lado. Puro Hueso al ver esta escena se enfureció.

-¡Atención por favor!- Pidió Harry golpeando una copa de alcohol que sostenía al igual que Mandy y muchos de los invitados. –Quería agradecerles su presencia y junto a mi futura esposa los esperaremos mañana también, ¡ahora disfruten de la fiesta!-

-Bla, bla, bla…- Lo remedo Puro Hueso.

-¡Harry!- Se escuchó como alguien lo llamo. Popote dio la espalda a Mandy para ver a unas chicas que se le acercaban. –Hola Harry, queríamos felicitarte.-

-Sí, sí que lindas. –Respondió indiferente. Mandy aprovechando la oportunidad, se escabullo de la fiesta, quería ir a su habitación para ver al ser que se le apareció. Puro Hueso quien la observaba desde el otro lado del lugar se percató que salía del salón, así que al ver que Popote estaba distraído la siguió, hasta que la alcanzo en los pasillos silenciosos del lugar.

-Mandy.- La llamo con un tono suave pero audible. La rubia detiene el paso y se da vuelta para encontrarse con el esqueleto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a seguir con tus discursitos y clases de moral?- Le dijo con evidente tono sarcástico. –Ahora qué diablos quieres huesudo.- El ser que estaba en la habitación de Mandy, escucha la voz de su "mamá" y sale corriendo para encontrarla.

-¡Mamá!- Grita corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Qué demonios es eso Mandy?- Le pregunto Puro Hueso sin quitarle la vista a la cosa extraña que se escondía detrás de la rubia. "Sera posible que Mandy encontrara el libro…"pensó.

-Que te importa cabeza hueca.- Le responde secamente la chica.

-¡Cabeza hueca!- Repite el extraño ser mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Mandy… ¿En verdad seguirás con esto?- Decide preguntarle dejando de lado al ser que la acompañaba.

-¿Seguir con qué?- Dice Mandy cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Con la boda! Con que más podría ser.

-No otra vez…- Dijo la rubia girando los ojos. -¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir molestando?

-Piensa Mandy, razona en lo que estás haciendo, deja ese estúpido orgullo y esas estúpidas ideas de lado. No puedo creer que te estés casando por interés, pensé que eras más inteligente. Popote no quiere nada bueno… no quiero que te haga daño…- Mandy sorprendida mira fijamente a Huesos. Esas últimas palabras llegaron al fondo de ella, provocando que, aquello que sentía por ese estúpido esqueleto le diera vueltas una y otra vez en la mente comenzando a invadir el deseo de solo dejarse llevar por una vez y soltar todo lo que sentía. "¡No!" se gritó a si misma dentro de su mente "No puedes caer en eso, recuerda que eres Mandy, no demuestres debilidad…"

-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? No te entiendo huesudo ¿Sabes? Deberías estar feliz.

-¿Feliz? A que te refieres ¿Por qué debería estar feliz? Nosotros somos amigos o ya lo olvidaste…

-Mandy lanzo una carcajada. -¿Amigos? ¡Por favor! Tu estas aquí solo por esa estúpida apuesta.- La chica se silenció un rato al venir un pensamiento a su cabeza "Ves Mandy, desecha esos sentimientos, él está aquí solo por esa apuesta…" –Sabes Puro Hueso, mejor vete, estas libre… Adiós.- Dijo finalmente la chica bajando un poco la mirada y dispuesta a entrar a su habitación. El pequeño ser se sentó en el pasillo mirándolos confundido.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto el intentando corroborar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que estas libre del trato, puedes irte tranquilamente, ya no somos ni seremos amigos para siempre…

-Puro Hueso queda quieto sin saber que decir, un sentimiento extraño y amargo comenzó a invadirlo, miro a la rubia y sintió algo que explicaba a todo lo que le había estado pasando antes… todo era por celos, increíblemente se había enamorado de esa siniestra chica… -¿Me estas dejando libre…? –Dijo con una total expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Sí, ya déjate de hacerte el idiota y vete luego quieres.- Mandy con pesar y queriendo que esa situación no estuviera ocurriendo se da vuelta y llega hasta la puerta de su habitación "No quiero ver la cara de felicidad que debe tener en este momento" pensó la chica con casi una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos "Si supieras que toda esta estupidez la estoy haciendo por ti idiota..."

-Huesos estaba quieto sin saber que decir, viendo como Mandy se dirigía a la habitación. -¿Y si yo ya no quiero ser libre…?- Dijo finalmente. La chica se sorprende con lo que acaba de oír y se da vuelta para mirar a Puro Hueso dándose cuenta de que el seguía ahí y no la dejaba de mirar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto arrastrando las palabras. Huesos no dijo nada, solo se acercó dejándose guiar por un fuerte impulso que le invadía. Mandy lo observaba totalmente confundida. Al estar frente a ella la miro por unos segundos de cerca, lentamente levanto una de sus huesudas manos y con ella tomo el rostro de la chica, la cual estaba totalmente inmóvil con el corazón agitado, y sin más se acercó uniendo su fría boca a la de ella.

La rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos quiso responder a ese beso pero lo detuvo bruscamente y lo separo de ella.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Pregunto tocándose la boca con sus dedos mirando sorprendida a Huesos.

-Me costó entenderlo Mandy, te voy a ser sincero, no quiero que te cases porque solo el hecho de pensar en ello me vuelve loco de furia…

-¿Qué?...- Lo interrumpió la rubia.

-Estoy celoso, y no porque seas mi amiga si no porque siento algo más allá de eso… creo… ¡no! No creo, estoy seguro que… te amo…

-De que hablas…-Apenas no podía procesar ni entender lo que Puro Hueso le acababa de decir. Pero volvió en sí, intento entrar en razón. -Tú no puedes sentir eso por mí, ¡esto es un juego tuyo! ¿Cierto? – Dijo Mandy alterada queriendo no creer lo que había escuchado "no puedo caer en su trampa, esto debe ser una trampa" se decía convencida. –Tú me odias, y yo te odio a ti ¿Entiendes? No creas que voy a creer esa cursilería tuya.

-Puro Hueso sin decir una sola palabra se acercó nuevamente a ella e insistió con besarla, Mandy con sus manos separo su rostro del de ella. – ¿Te odio sabes…?- Le dijo y tomándolo del cuello de la túnica esta vez ella lo atrajo para besarlo. De apoco ese extraño pero excitante beso fue haciéndose cada vez más y más profundo, Mandy sin darse cuenta lo había rodeado con sus brazos por su huesudo cuello, mientras el, la tomo firmemente de la cintura. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que por un movimiento casi inconsciente ambos caminaron sin dejar de besarse hasta la habitación de la rubia. La chica con fuerza cerró la puerta dejando afuera en el pasillo al ser que la esperaba pacientemente.

Con delicadeza cayeron a la cama. Se miraron unos instantes y continuaron besándose con más fuerza. Mandy se preguntaba cómo podía ser esto posible, como podía ese esqueleto producir tantas sensaciones en ella, pero no le importaba solo lo estaba disfrutando… y mucho…

De repente comenzó a sentir como las huesudas manos de él comenzaban a moverse por su cintura y de apoco subían hasta sus senos. Extrañamente esas frías manos la enloquecieron y como consecuencia ella comenzó a apretarse más y más contra él mientras soltaba suaves gemidos que desesperaron a Puro Hueso. Continuaron dejándose llevar por la pasión que en ese momento los envolvía, hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos se habían librado de sus ropas…

-Puro Hueso… como es que…- Dijo Mandy al encontrarse en la duda de cómo podría ser posible que ellos llegaran más lejos siendo el solo un esqueleto.

-Huesos la miro sonriéndole y lentamente se le acercó al oído. –Hay algunas cosas que no conoces de mí… Solo tranquila…- Dijo suavemente.

…

-¿Recuerdas Harry? Esos tiempos de escuela eran geniales.- Decía una chica mientras otras dos más que la acompañaban reían.

-Aja…- Les respondía Popote un poco aburrido ya. –Saben chicas tengo cosas que hacer después las veo.- Dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo de ellas. -Creen que soy un idiota- Se decía para sí mismo. –Jamás olvidare todas sus humillaciones y ¡pronto verán mi venganza!- Lanzo una fuerte carcajada siniestra. Luego miro para todos lados. -¿Y Mandy? ¿Dónde está Mandy? – La busco pero no la encontró. -¡Esclavo ven aquí!- Llamo a uno de los chicos, el cual corrió de inmediato hacia él.

-Dígame señor.

-¿Has visto a mi prometida?

-No señor, nadie la ha visto, quizás fue a su cuarto.- Le respondió el chico.

-Tienes razón, iré a verla. Ahora vete.- El chico hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Popote camino entre los invitados para ir a la habitación de Mandy…

…


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

-¡Señor!- Se acerca uno de los esclavos corriendo a Popote.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa esclavo?

-Anda un intruso por el lugar, se salió de la fiesta…-

-¡Y qué esperas para sacarlo!- Grito furioso Harry.

-Lo vimos salir del salón pero no sabemos dónde pudo haberse metido señor. -Se escuchó mucho ruido desde los pasillos que llamaron la atención de Popote. Corrieron guiados por el bullicio y ven como varios esclavos luchaban por controlar a alguien.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Sé que por aquí debe haber maní!- Gritaba Billy soltándose de los esclavos y corriendo de un lado a otro riendo. -¡Dime donde los tienes! ¿Acaso estarán detrás de esta puerta?- Dijo girando una perilla y abriendo la puerta.

…

-¿Escuchaste ese ruido?- Dijo Mandy sentándose en la cama totalmente desnuda. -¿Esa no fue la voz de Billy?

-Parece que si… Quizás en que lio se metió esta vez.- Le respondió Huesos rodeándola por la espalda sin quitar la sonrisa que llevaba en su cadavérico rostro. La chica dio un suspiro al sentirlo, estaba realmente bien, solo deseaba quedarse ahí con ese esqueleto que la abrazaba… Echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola suavemente en su huesudo pecho mientras él con sus manos jugaba con sus cabellos rubios. –Vámonos de aquí ahora Mandy.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica confundida. Había olvidado que ella debía casarse, que no podía aceptar. No por ahora, primero debía encontrar la forma de destruir a Popote.

-Mandy… Vamos, no tienes porqué casarte con él, simplemente vámonos de este lugar.- Le insistió Puro Hueso. La chica sin decir nada se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse. -¿Mandy?- Huesos la mira confundido esperando alguna respuesta.

-No puedo, mañana me caso…- Dijo secamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Le dijo furioso - Después de todo ¿seguirás con tu terquedad? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Simple, debo hacerlo y punto. Ahora mejor vete antes que te encuentren aquí.

\- Puro Hueso molesto tomo su túnica y se la puso. -¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿No significo nada todo esto? – Dijo indignado.

-Por favor huesudo no seas llorón. Solo debo hacerlo, ya te lo dije. Además… nunca dije que sentía lo mismo, las cosas solo pasaron…

-Ya veo… Es decir que una vez más fui víctima de tus humillaciones ¿Cierto?- Dijo Huesos tomando su hoz y apretándola con fuerza. Mandy no lo miraba, le dio la espalda. –Claro, el poder que te ofrece ese idiota es más importante. ¿Cómo puedes ser así Mandy? Yo… ¡Yo! Quien se supone ser el rey del mundo de los muertos, confesando lo que hace tiempo siento, ¡hasta un ser como yo siente, se enamora! ¿Entiendes eso? Pero tú eres fría, manipuladora, sínica, eres una insensible ¿Cómo puedes? ¡Responde! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías?

-Mandy trago saliva con dificultad, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Puro Hueso. Le había afectado lo que escucho pero no quería ser débil, suficiente había sido con caer en dejarse llevar. Sin duda había sido maravilloso, no era su primera vez ya que en algunas ocasiones y para su vergüenza, había caído con Irwin, secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, pero solo fue para probar y quitarse las ganas, pero esta vez había sido tan distinto, su entrepierna aun temblaba y estaba sensible por todo lo que paso, aún tenía la sensación de sus huesudas manos tocándola. Sin duda había sido exquisito y si pudiera se lanzaría en ese mismo momento arriba del porque quería más, mucho más. Pero tenía que mantener la cordura. Dio un fuerte respiro y sin mirarlo decidió hablar. –Vete de una vez.

-¡Eres una…!- Puro Hueso se calló de golpe unos instantes y se controló, solo abrió la puerta y cerrándola fuertemente salió.

-¡Demonios!- Grito con fuerza Mandy golpeando un escritorio que había en la habitación. De repente sintió algo extraño en su rostro, paso su mano por una de sus mejillas y se percató que unas lágrimas habían caído sin que las pudiera controlar.

-¿Mamá?- Dijo el pequeño ser suavemente mientras entraba a la habitación, vio que Mandy estaba llorando y que golpeaba algo. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la quiso abrazar.

-Aléjate, no molestes ahora.- Dijo fríamente Mandy mientras intentaba calmarse.

-¿Eso hiso daño a mamá?- Dijo el ser apuntando al escritorio que golpeo la rubia. – ¡Eso hiso llorar a mamá!- Grito con fuerza y furia. Una ráfaga de viento lleno la habitación y levantando un dedo en un pestañeo el ser había desintegrado por completo el escritorio. Mandy quedo boquiabierta con lo que había acabado de pasar.

-Así que esa es tu gracia…- Dijo la rubia casi sonriendo… Había encontrado la forma de destruir a Popote… -Quédate aquí, no te muevas de la habitación ¿Bueno?

-¡Si mamá!- Dijo firmemente el ser. Mandy salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dispuso a volver a la fiesta pero un acontecimiento le llamo la atención…

-¿Billy? –Se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba el chico, estaba amarrado. -¿Qué paso?

-Tu amiguito… -Dijo Popote. –Estaba husmeando todo el lugar por maní. Así que mande a que buscaran a sus acompañantes para que se lo lleven.-

-Tu siempre metiéndote en problemas ¿eh Billy?- Le dijo Mandy moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Señor aquí lo encontramos…- Un esclavo llegaba junto a Puro Hueso e Irwin.

-Qué demonios estás hacie…- Quiso regañarlo pero se percató de que Mandy estaba ahí mismo y automáticamente enmudeció. No le quito la vista de encima. La rubia choco su mirada con la del pero de inmediato la desvió.

-Llévate a ese monstruo de aquí. –Dijo Popote apuntando a Billy y desatándolo.

-No te preocupes que nos vamos de aquí.- Huesos tomo su hoz abriendo un portal, tomo a Billy del brazo y se fueron.

-Cuando llegaron, Puro Hueso se fue directo a la habitación donde tenía guardado el baúl con sus cosas y molesto le dio una patada. -¡Soy un imbécil! Maldito el día que conocí a esos engendros, maldita esa niña que solo me humillaba y maltrata, maldito el día que yo empecé a encariñarme y sobretodo ese día que caí ¿enamorado? ¿De Mandy? ¡Pero en que pensaba! Pero ya no más, esto se acabó, ¡me largo de aquí!- Dijo decidido comenzando a empacar sus cosas.

-¡Huesos! ¡Estaba en la cocina y ese sapo odioso se comió todo!... ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Billy entrando sorpresivamente.

-Me largo de una vez por todas.

-¿Te vas de viaje? ¡Uh! Ve a ese lugar donde hay una torre y hacen pizzas… ¿O era donde hay pizzas y hacen torres? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-No Billy no me voy de viaje, me largo de este lugar y no pienso volver.- Billy lo mira y empieza a reír.

-No puedes irte, recuerda que eres nuestro mejor amigo para siempre.- Dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras.

-Ya no, Mandy me libro del trato y me largo.- Con su hoz abrió un portal y tomo sus cosas.

-¡Nooo! ¡Huesitos no te puedes ir!- Billy se colgó de la túnica de Huesos impidiéndole irse.

-¡Ya suéltame narizón!

-Sé que de repente podemos ser insoportables pero para mí significas mucho y para Mandy también.- Decía intentando convencerlo.

-¿Mandy? Por favor Billy a ella no le importa a nadie que no sea ella misma.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Es que no la conoces?

-Por supuesto que la conozco, es por eso que digo lo que digo, ¡se casara por interés solamente! ¿Eso que te dice?- Con sus manos logro zafarse de Billy.

-Después de tantos años compartiendo con ella, después de tantos golpes, insultos, torturas y cosas que ya ni recuerdo, comprendí que Mandy a pesar de ser fría, malvada, cruel, despiadada, incluso diabólica, en el fondo de ella, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…-Tomo una bocanada de aire para poder continuar.- Muy, muy, muy, muy…

-¡Dilo de una vez!- Lo regaño Puro Hueso interrumpiéndolo.

-Ella si tiene sentimientos, si no fuera así ¿Por qué cada vez que no metimos en problemas ella nos ayuda? ¿Recuerdas hace años cuando te enfermaste con el síndrome de la muerte lenta, Mandy fue la que te obligo a ir al doctor? ¿También esas veces que te quitaron lo hoz y ella te ayudaba para recuperarla? Yo sinceramente creo que todo este asunto del casamiento con Popote tiene una explicación.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Billy?

-¡Piénsalo! Tal vez Popote obligo a Mandy a que se casara con el solo por proteger a alguno de nosotros.- Billy movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. – Creo que es bastante probable.

-¡Por favor Billy! Esas son invenciones tuyas para que me quede aquí. ¿Tú crees que ella haría algo así? Déjate de hablar bobadas yo me largo de aquí. ¡Se acabó!- Con su hoz abrió un portal y tomo sus cosas, listo para irse.

-¡Si! Tal vez invente esa teoría solo para que te quedes ¡No te vayas huesitos! Te prometo que te dejare jugar con mi colección de pelusas ¡Pero no te vayas!- Suplicaba llorando mientras los mocos le caían por la nariz. – ¡Yo te quiero amigo!

-¡Ya basta Billy! Solo puedo decir que… ¿fue un gusto?… ¡Jamás! – Atravesó el vórtice y desapareció…

-¡Nooooo! Huesitos…- Decía Billy mientras lloraba.

-Billy.- Lo interrumpe Sapobledor entrando al cuarto. -¿Dónde hay más mayonesa?

-Mayonesa… ¡Mayonesa! ¡¿Qué importa la mayonesa sapo del demonio?!- Grito descontrolado Billy saliendo del cuarto dejo atónito a Sapobledor.

…


	5. Capitulo Final

Hola a todos! :) Bien aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo, como dije al principio no pretendía que fuera muy largo, bueno espero que lo disfruten y recibo sus opiniones.

* * *

Capitulo V y final

-¡Bien!- Grita Puro Hueso llegando al que era su hogar en el inframundo. – ¡Puro Hueso ha vuelto!- Soltó una risa y dejo caer sus cosas al piso pero una foto salto. Él se dio cuenta y la tomo. Era una foto de ellos cuando los chicos tenían 18 años. Sonrió levemente al recordar esos tiempos y lo mucho que molestaba a Billy por su rostro lleno de granos. Luego centro su vista en Mandy recordando muchas aventuras y problemas en los que pasaban metidos, se dio cuenta de que desde esos tiempos el sentía algo por esa rubia, ahí fue cuando dejo el "cariño de amigos" y la comenzó a ver como mujer, pero siempre se negó a aceptarlo. Sacudiéndose la cabeza tiro la foto. –Esto se acabó, no hay forma de volver atrás, soy libre y ellos aquí no pueden encontrarme. Es lo mejor…

…

-Aquí están las joyas para la novia.- Dijo una chica esclava entrando a la habitación de Mandy con una caja.

-Bien, quédese quieta ya este es el último retoque del maquillaje.- Decía otra chica mientras con un delineador repasaba los últimos toques. -¡Ya!

-Me siento horriblemente ridícula.- Reclama Mandy mientras se levantaba de la silla y se miraba al espejo. -¿Por qué el vestido blanco?

-Bueno señora se supone que usted es virgen, el señor Popote no aceptaría a una impura.-

-Mandy levanto la ceja y rodo los ojos. –Si claro como sea solo terminen luego.

-Bien, la señora ya debe bajar.- Dijo un chico asomándose por la puerta de la habitación. –El señor y los invitados la están esperando.

-Bueno, vamos. Gigi sígueme, ya sabes que debemos hacer.- Como Mandy no sabía cómo llamar a la criatura la nombro Gigi.

-¡Si mamá!- Respondió la criatura siguiendo a la rubia mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían a la ceremonia.

-Mandy junto a otras chicas y a Gigi llegaron hasta el patio de la ex escuela donde estaban los invitados sentados, pero al verla se pusieron de pie. Popote en el altar la esperaba con una sínica sonrisa. –Bien Mandy calma, calma, solo quedan un par de minutos para que este idiota desaparezca y ya no moleste más. -Una orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial y la rubia de apoco comenzó a caminar por una alfombra roja. Miro hacia todos lados pero no vio ni a Billy, ni a Puro Hueso, a Irwin tampoco pero él era lo de menos. –Huesos…- Murmuro la chica aun buscándolo mientras llegaba al altar y Popote la recibía tomándole la mano.

-Mientras la persona que oficiaba la boda hablaba la chica pensaba. – Creí que esos idiotas estarían aquí. Después de esto debo ir a hablar con Huesos…-

-¿Mandy?- La llamaron. La rubia levanta la cabeza y presta atención.

-¿Qué?

-Debes decir acepto.- Le dijo Popote. Mandy lo observo con su típico rostro serio.

-¿Aceptar? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Me niego rotundamente a casarme con este imbécil.- Todos los invitados saltaron sorprendidos de sus sillas y Harry boquiabierto la miro.

-¿Qué acaso olvidaste el trato? – Le susurro.

-Pues queridito, este trato ya no existe. ¡Gigi ahora!- Grito Mandy. La criatura salió entre la gente y se posicionó en medio de la alfombra roja, inflando su pecho Gigi provoco una ráfaga enorme de viento que hizo volar todas las sillas y casi se lleva a una u otra persona.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Mandy?!- Pregunto asustado Popote.

-¡Esto es el fin Harry Popote!- Le respondió la rubia. –Vamos Gigi terminemos luego con esto.- La criatura asintió con la cabeza y abriendo su boca suelta un enorme y fuerte fluido que cae sobre Popote. Luego de eso el viento se calmó y todos se alejaban asustados.

-¡Criatura insolente!- Grito enfurecido Harry y con su barita lanzo un rayo sobre Gigi desintegrándolo de inmediato.

-¡Gigi!- Dijo Mandy sorprendida.

-Bien nena, esto será por las malas…- Popote se detuvo unos instantes y se percató de que el fluido que Gigi había lanzado sobre él estaba absorbiéndose en el y de apoco lo quemaba. -¡Qué diablos es esto! ¡Quiétenme esta cosa! ¿Por qué se quedan quietos?- Le reclamo a los esclavos, pero ninguno se movió al ver que de apoco Popote se derretía como si fuera mantequilla al sol. -¡Hagan algo idiotas!- Suplicaba el chico, pero sin remedio se consumió y desapareció.

-Un enorme silencio se sintió por todo el lugar, se miraban unos a otros y comenzaron de apoco a reírse y a celebrar.

-Bien… eso fue todo, ahora. Pobre Gigi tuviste una vida muy corta. Pero en fin... ¿Cómo demonios me largo de aquí? ¡Debo hablar con Huesos!- Se dijo inquieta.

-Señora muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.- Le dijo un ex esclavo de Popote. –Con mis compañeros estamos eternamente agradecidos por liberarnos de ese tipo. Le debemos la vida.-

-Ya, ya, ya, no exageren solo díganme como salir de esta pocilga.-

-Claro que si, súbase a uno de los carros, yo mismo la llevo.- Mandy hace lo indicado y se sube al carro, el chico la traslado hasta la casa de Billy.

-Bien, adiós.- Dice Mandy bajándose.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente.- Le repite una vez más el chico.

-Bien, bien, adiós espero no verlos más.- El carro sale volando y sin demora Mandy toma un poco de aire y se dirige a la casa. Abre con fuerza la puerta y ve a Billy sentado en el piso con los ojos pegados al televisor pero al sentir la puerta desvía la mirada.

-¡Mandy llegaste!- Grito feliz el chico corriendo a abrazarla.

-Córrete quieres.- Lo regaño Mandy dándole un empujón. –Puro hueso… ¿Dónde está Puro Hueso?

-¿Huesos?- Dijo Billy confundido. –Él se fue, dijo que tú lo habías liberado de nuestro trato y se fue para siempre…- Hablaba en un tono melancólico.

-Que…- Apenas dijo Mandy.

-Creí que lo sabias. ¡Pero podemos ir a buscarlo! ¿Cierto? Ahora que llegaste tú podemos ir y decirle lo importante que es para nosotros…

-Eso es imposible Billy no tenemos como llegar al inframundo, recuerda que siempre viajábamos con su hoz.

-¿De verdad no lo iremos a buscar?- Mandy movió la cabeza negando. De apoco Billy comenzó a llorar y con ello los mocos le empezaron a caer. Mandy observo a Billy unos instantes y salió corriendo de la casa hasta llegar a la suya. Ahí se encerró en su habitación y pensó unos instantes.

-Puro Hueso…- Dijo suavemente sentándose en su cama mientras lo recordaba. Abrió el cajón de su velador y saco una foto de ellos tres, la admiro un rato sin dejar de mirar a Huesos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo el pequeño gesto de querer abrazar la foto pero no lo hizo. –Bien…- Suspiro. –Supongo que este es el fin de las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy…- Con delicadeza tomo la foto y la guardo nuevamente. Se estiro en la cama y de apoco los recuerdos y pensamientos llegaban a ella... hasta quedarse totalmente dormida…

¿Fin? …

* * *

Bueno, se que es muy corto y se que esto no puede quedar así, tengo en mente una segunda parte, bueno solo si a ustedes les interesa. ¿Que opinan? Dejenme sus comentarios! ;D

Muchas gracias por seguir este humilde fic XD y nos leemos pronto, supongo, eso lo deciden ustedes! Bye bye :D :D


End file.
